Sara
by kissables333
Summary: Requested


_A one-shot request for White;DEVIL, based on Tim McGraw's Sarah's Song._

_

* * *

It had been a tough match. The Slytherins weren't playing fair; they were up to their dirtiest tricks but Gryffindor had played their best. They were tied. And if he didn't block the shot, the Gryffindors would lose._

_The Slytherin chaser faked him out by going left then throwing right but he was too quick to be completely fooled._

_With amazing grace he spun around on his broom and caught the Quaffle, stopping the throw and winning the game._

_The stadium erupted in cheers. They shouted his name. He was a hero but that didn't matter._

_As he landed on the ground, he began searching for her. She was tall, not heard to miss._

_And then suddenly, a streak of a blonde hair caught his attention._

_She was running toward him with that smile on her face._

_That smile that caught his attention and ensnared his heart. _

_He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her because he could. Because she was his. Because she loved him and he loved her._

"_Amazing game Ron."_

"Ron!...Ron!"

Ron's head shot up from the desk that he'd been sleeping on. Luckily, Flitwick hadn't noticed his nap.

Groaning quietly, he ran his fingers through his messy hair with one hand while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the other.

His eyes moved lazily around the room until they landed on _her_.

She was laughing with one of the Patil twins; Ron could never tell them apart, even if they were wearing their respective House colors.

All Ron cared about was the fact that she was smiling. Her smile got his heart thumping louder and louder in his chest.

_Couples whirled around them, passions flying as the pairs danced the tango. He was dressed smartly in a tux with his red hair slicked back. Scanning the hall, he found the girl he was looking for._

_Extending his hand, they began to dance._

_Her dress flowed as they moved fluidly together. He couldn't bare to keep his eyes from her face._

She wasn't a Quidditch star.

She wasn't a brain.

She faded into the backdrop behind her talented Gryffindor friends. Hiding behind her dark-framed glasses, she was always ready to help anyone with their problems. Everyone found her to be a great friend, except the Slytherins of course. But no one _knew_ her. Ron wanted to know her.

Her name was Sara and he couldn't stop dreaming about her.

_He was battling his way through onslaught of Death Eaters. He expertly dodged curse after curse until he reached the dark wizard._

_They taunted one another as he coolly blocked every killing curse his way. And then, with one sharp flick of his wand he killed the evil monster, saved the world, and got the girl._

"_Ron!" The call of his name from her gorgeous lips grasped at his heart tightly. She ran toward him and he swept her into his arms. Dipping her back, he kissed Sarah on the lips._

Waking up from his latest dream, he knew he had to talk to her. No matter what, he knew he had to spend time with her. The next morning, he gathered his courage. He knew he'd need a lot of it.

"Sara?" He said, wincing as his voice cracked a little.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with a smile on her kind face.

"I was wondering if you could help me with uh…Transfiguration later…I can't see to get the spell we learned in class today right."

"Sure." she replied with a smile on her face. "Tonight good? I'm sure we can find an unused classroom somewhere."

"Okay. Thanks."

That was his way in.

That was how he would get to know her. She never let anyone in but he would make sure that she talked to him.

They spent more and more time together. And then finally he couldn't keep the secret anymore. One night as they sat across from one another in an empty classroom, he couldn't keep silent any longer.

He could feel himself flushing scarlet but he knew if he didn't say anything he would never get another chance.

"You might be surprised about the way I think about you." Already he was embarrassed. She would think he was a stalker. "You…you might not know that I dream of you each night. I know its a lot…." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Its something out of nowhere….but it's….here, and it's true, and as to how much I love you, you might be surprised."

Now he was just waiting for her to run away screaming at the top of her lungs. He expected her to want to flee away from the crazy sidekick before her.

But to his surprise, she smiled at him with a blush decorating her cheeks. His heart thumped loudly at that girl before him; her smile and her blush were enough to drive him crazy. There was a certain twinkle in her eyes that made him smile.

She looked away from him and he only wanted her gaze to return to him.

And then suddenly she spoke, "You might be surprised about the way I think about you. You might not know that I dream of you each night. I know it's a lot. It's something out of nowhere but it's here, and it's true, and as to how much I love you, you might be surprised."


End file.
